Indiana Eddie Remix
by MusicAngel98
Summary: What would happen if the treasure had been worth 50,000? What if the leader of the thugs wanted it back so bad it held Kim at gunpoint? Will Jack sacrifice his life for hers? I do not own Kickin' It.


**This is another one of my alternate endings stories. It's how I would've ended Indiana Eddie. Its got way more Kick in it! Hope you guys like it!**

**Jack's POV**

I hoisted Kim to help her run across the wall and swing back to kick the guy we were fighting. Is it weird that I felt electricity flow through my arms? I mean, we're best friends. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I can't help it. She's so beautiful, strong, smart, and everything else I love. After we took the guy down, I ran to fight another. I did that even though I didn't want to leave Kim. She may be tough but she still needs help sometimes.

My hand slid into my pocket and found the necklace I wanted to give her. It was a simple silver chain with the word "beautiful" spelled out in cursive. I wanted it to remind her that she's beautiful no matter what. **(A/N I have that necklace and I have it for that specific reason)**

Apparently the leader got mad, so he threw the box into the ocean. He stood there with a smug look as Eddie dove to catch it. I think he totally lost it when Eddie came back covered in fish guts with the box. I think that because while we were walking out, I heard a little scream behind me. I turned around to see the leader holding a gun to Kim's head.

"Take one more step and she's gone." He yelled when I tried to reach Kim. I think he tightened his grip on Kim's arms because she let out a yelp of pain.

"Just let her go!" I demanded.

"Not until you give me the box." He said. "Unless you want her to die."

"Eddie, give him the box." I told Eddie. Kim's way more important than a stupid box.

"But Jack," Eddie started, "the coin that's in here is worth $50,000!"

"We can't just give that up." Milton defended. I can't believe they want to choose money over Kim.

"Then I guess she's a goner." The leader sneered. I saw Kim start to hyperventilate as he said, "Anyone got any last words?"

"I do." I said as I stepped forward. I raised my hands in surrender. "Take me instead."

"What?" The guys and Kim yelled.

"Take me instead." I said again.

"Jack, you can't be serious." Jerry said/asked.

"I'm dead serious." I said. "If one of us should die, it should be me. Not Kim."

"Jack you don't have to do this." Kim pleaded.

"I do." I said as calmly as possible. "You don't deserve to die. You're smart, tough, and the most beautiful girl ever."

"That's not true." Kim said as she looked down and blushed.

"Yes it is." I said as I stepped closer. We only had about an inch between us. I took the necklace out of my pocket. "And that's exactly why I wanted you to have this." I put the necklace around her neck. "It's to remind you that you're beautiful no matter what, now that I'm not gonna be here to remind you." I cupped her cheek in my hand to wipe away a tear that found it's way down. "I also want you to have this."

After that one sentence, I leaned down and kissed her. She immediately kissed back. I felt sparks fly everywhere. When I pulled away, she said, "I need you to know, I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Then I stepped back and put my hands up in surrender again. "You can do whatever you want now."

I was ready for whatever he had planned. The only thing I wanted was for Kim to be safe and she was. The leader pointed the gun and I took a deep breath. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, something flew out and knocked the gun from his hand. Jerry ran forward and karate kicked him, pushing him into the ocean. Kim dropped to the floor and I ran to her.

"Jack?" She asked. I nod. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts sobbing into my chest. "I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"It's okay." I said. "I'm still here." I kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be right here."

**-Time Skip (Kim's POV)-**

It's been a few days since I was held at gunpoint. Jack and I started dating and every day he would remind me that I'm beautiful. Could a girl ask for anything better from a boyfriend? I was walking through the mall one day and Donna Tobin came up to me.

"Crawford." She sneered.

"Tobin." I said through gritted teeth. Man, did I hate this girl.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" She asked pointing to the necklace Jack gave me. "Because it's wrong. It shouldn't say beautiful. It should say ugly as heck." Then she laughed.

"Actually Jack gave this to me." I said with a smirk.

"Jack gave you that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I did." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Jack.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because I think a beautiful girl should know she's beautiful." He said. I awed a little and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Then you should've given it to me." Donna said. "I mean, I am the prettiest girl in school."

"Well, I don't think Kim would like that." Jack said. "Considering she is my girlfriend and I saved her from being shot in the head."

"Thanks Jackie." I said. I gave him a peck on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we left Donna in shock. When we were out of earshot, we burst out laughing at her reaction.

**Cute right? Well, that was just a quick little one-shot. I thought of this while reading a story called "Season 2 Kick" I don't remember whom it's by but it's some of the season 2 episodes with a twist. And that means Kick! Read it and R&R please!**


End file.
